Helga's Story
by Zena.Face26
Summary: Arnold has come back from San Lorenzo years later, and is expecting everything to be like old times, throwing rocks in the river, playing baseball and, getting ice cream. But what Arnold is unaware of is how much worse things got for his old bully and secret admirer Helga G. Pataki. Her home life sucks and the tables have turned. Is the bully now being the bullied?
1. What are you doing back Football Face?

*CRASH*

"Arnold!?" Helga gasped looking up at the boy she hadn't seen in years. She panicked, rolling down her selves.  
"Hey Helga," Arnold sat up, his head spinning. "Man it's good to see you again, have you seen Gerald?" Arnold stood up and began to dust himself off. He reached for Helga's hand to help her up.

" what are you doing back Football face? Thought you were having the greatest time playing happy family with your folks." Helga felt a bang of familiar feelings come rushing back at her.

"Uh yeah, that was great. But I really missed the gang and all, I had to come back. I missed you a lot too Helga." Arnold scratched his head awkwardly. Helga tried her hardest not to smile.

"You did?"she said quietly "I mean of course you did football, what's not to miss?" Helga dusted herself off. Arnold watched her, Helga had really grown, her limbs long and slender. "What are you looking at bucko?" Helga said, making Arnold jump a little.

"Haha uh nothing, just you're changed, no bow and I see you've gone with the color purple now. It looks good." Arnold smiled, making Helga blush a little. "So you wanna go see the gang with me? I'm gonna need someone to catch me up a it."

"Don't get to chumy with me Arnoldo, but if you really insist, I'll walk with you. So you wanna hear about the gang do yeah? Well where do I begin? Gerald and Phoebe got a on and off thing going. That's pretty annoying. Oh speaking of annoying Rhonda and Nadine still have their weekly fights, Sheena tries to keep the peace between them now-"

"What about Eugene? Stinky? Sid? Curly? Oh and what about Harold and Lila?" Arnold asked, interrupting Helga.

"I'm getting there Hairboy, calm your horses. Eugene is pretty popular now that he's outta the closet. Still a walking jinx. Curly is being studied by some psychologists. Harold is still an ass, but has joined wrestling and football. Oh Brainy, almost forgot about that kid. Him and Lila dated for a bit but broke up when Brainy moved to Chicago. Lila's dating Stinko now. Sid and I are pretty close now." Helga continued, kicking pebbles as they walked, she shoved her hands in her pockets. Helga's head hung low, and she seemed to speak softer than her usual outspoken self.

"Hm things haven't changed too much. So why were you out on that side of town? That's pretty far from your place, isn't it?" Arnold asked her, a gentle fall breeze blew by them.

"Bob and Miriam got into another fight, things were getting outta hand. So I left." Helga shrugged, "Nothing outta the usual eh, Football head?" She said looking over to Arnold, he frowned at hearing Helga's story.

"I guess not, I'm sorry you have to put up with that stuff Helga, no wonder you were so mean in elementary school." Arnold said looking up at her, their eyes met. Helga's heart stopped, along with time it's self. _"no no no no this wasn't happening, I can't love Arnold again, no no no. I just got over the boy not again." _Helga's mind began to race, pulling away from Arnold gaze. Helga shrugged again. The two fell quiet as they approach "Gerald Field" where the gang was gather. "Hey guys." Arnold said with a wave.

"Arnold?!" Gerald said with pleasant surprise, running up to his old friend. Gerald gave Arnold a big hug and grinned sticking out his thumb. "You still got it?"

Arnold smiled, sticking out his thumb, touching Gerald's and the two wiggled their thumbs like they use to as children. "Sure do."

"Boy howdy Arnold, is that really you?" Sid said, walking up to his old pal. Sid's ears were gauged, he wore a green beanie, a black leather jacket with a white V-neck under, some dark washed jeans and, surprisingly sneakers.

"Hey Sid, where'd your beatle boots go?" Arnold asked, pointing at Sid's new kicks. Sid's smile faded, putting his head down. Sid fiddled with his fingers and began to stutter out a few words.

"Uh, yeah, um, oh you know, I was uh um m-mu-mugg- I was um jumped a couple weeks after you left. M-mm- Monkeyman couldn't catch up to the pu-punks that did it." Sid stammered out, kicking his foot into the dirt.

"Oh I'm so sorry Sid. Well your new shoes look good too." Arnold put his hand on Sid's shoulder, letting him no it was okay.

"Well I'll be, is that Arnold?!" Stinky said, walking up to the small group holding Lila's small hand

"Hello Arnold, it's ever so pleasant to see you again. If I'm not mistaken I believe you said you were going to study the Green Eyed people with your parents, why are you not with them?" Lila asked, smiling at Arnold.

"Oh yeah, I was and I got a lot of research done, I just needed a break. I really missed everyone." Arnold explained, he looked at his former crush feeling strange. feeling nothing. Arnold didn't love Lila anymore, but why? Helga looked over at him and noticed Arnold staring at Lila.

_"I know that look, it's the look of love. Great it's elementary school all over again. Arnold still loves Lila. I mean of course he loves her, look at her. She's beautiful, she's thin, she's on the cheer-leading team, she's the best singer in the school. I don't think Arnold would ever love a girl like me." _Helga thought to herself, she looked at him longingly. She looked at him long enough for Sid to notice, he walked over and nudged her giving her a sympathetic. Like Helga said her and Sid were good friends now.

"Salutations Arnold, back from your trip?" Phoebe greeted Arnold. She gave him a hug, still holding a textbook. Releasing from the hug Arnold got a good look at the textbook.

"12th grade bio? Phoebe why are you taking 12th grade courses? we're only in grade 10." Arnold said puzzled, "I thought you were done with jumping ahead classes" He smirked, _"typical Phoebe."_ he thought.

"Oh I am Arnold, my teacher gave this to me so I wouldn't get bored in his class." Phoebe explained.

"So where is everyone else? Rhonda? Nadine? Sheena, Eugene, Harold?" Arnold asked looking around.

"Rhonda and Nadine are at Harold's football game, and I believe Sheena and Eugene are practicing for the school play." Phoebe answered. "They'll be thrilled to see you Arnold, would you like me to text them?" She asked, already reaching for her cellphone.

"No I'll see them tomorrow. It's getting pretty late, and I should go home and unpack some stuff." Arnold said, stretching his arms. He looked over at Helga who was talking quietly to Sid. "Night guys, night Helga." He shouted as he walked away, waving goodbye. The gang all shouted back to Arnold and decided it was getting pretty dark. Saying their good nights and goodbyes, they departed ways, leaving Helga and Sid alone in the dark lot.


	2. Where were you going?

"Come on shrimpo, I'll walk you home so you don't get jumped. Nobody messes with Helga G. Pataki." Helga smirked, pulling out a pocket knife. Sid looked up at her with big eyes and nodded. The two headed off, it was a long way to Sid's house and back to her own so their pace was quick. Sid struggled to keep up with Helga's long strides.

"So how'd you run into Arnold? What were you doing over on side of town?" Sid asked, checking over his shoulder every couple seconds to make sure no one would jump them from behind.

"Big Bob and Miriam got into another fight." Helga said, as she played around with the blade in her hands.

"Again? Man what happened this time? Over her drinking? The company? You? Oh I know was it over Olga?"

"I don't know what started this one, but I didn't feel like hearing it, left through my window."

"Where were you going?" Sid asked, finally catching up to Helga for a short moment, falling behind again. "Could you slow down a bit." running through some broken glass left in the street.

"What? Sorry shrimpo, and I don't know where I was going. I knew I didn't want to come back here. Grrrr stupid Arnold, man I hate that boy, I really hate him. I hate his stupid Football head, I hate him for showing up randomly, no letter or nothing? I hate that boy with a passion." Helga said, half to herself. Sid had gotten use to Helga's monologues since 6th grade when he over heard her behind the school.

"But..." Sid said rolling his eyes.

"But I love him, I love him for returning to where his very presences belongs. His smile that enlightens the void that filled my once broken heart. His compassion toward others. Oh Arnold" *sigh* Sid could her the passion in Helga's words. He knew how much she loved Arnold, and thought it pretty sad that Arnold never got a chance to see it.

" Boy, Helga just tell him already now that he's back. Maybe he'll feel the same." Sid desperately trying to break Helga out of her own little world.

"What are you crazy!?" Helga shouted at him. Sid felt small, he looked at Helga like a deer in headlights. Remembering that Sid got enough of that at home she hushed her voice. "I'm sorry Sid. But I just can't alright?"

"Helga I how much you went through after Arnold left, what if he leaves again? I'm not gonna let you hold that all in again." Sid said, grabbing Helga's wrist, stopping her. Helga flinched, yanking her wrist back. Sid looked at her.

"Yeah well what about you shrimpo you're miserable too. If I get happy what are you gonna do huh? I don't trust you alone bucko. My life is just as much as a hell hole as yours." Helga said coldly, rubbing her wrist.

"That's nothing I can do to fix that. At least I try to be happy Helga. It's like you almost want to be tortured and twisted inside." Sid's voice raised, he grew frustrated with his friend, he wanted Helga to be happy. Helga glared down at Sid. _"How dare he accuse me of wanting to be this mixed up. Why I atta pound that geekbait." _She thought to herself, and took off in the other direction.

"Helga? Helga where are you going? Helga don't leave me alone. Helga!" Sid shouted after her, his heart began to race. Sid started to panic, his mind filled with fearful thoughts as he chased after Helga. She stopped and laughed a little. Sid finally caught up to her. "Boy Howdy Helga that was a dirty thing to do, you know how I get when I walk alone." Sid said, trying to catch his breath.

"Whattya gonna do? Come on I better get you home." Helga said continuing down the street. "You gonna get into any kinda trouble for being out this late? She asked over her shoulder to Sid, who was trailing closely behind.

"Uh maybe, I'm just hoping my old man is passed out the time we get there." Sid said, checking over his shoulder again. they soon approached Sid's apartment build, Sid looked up at his apartment window to check if the light was on. "Damn it." He muttered under his breath. Helga looked over at him, still playing with the blade. Sid looked worried.

"Uh squirt, you uh, want me to take you up? You know just incase." Helga said cautiously, looking up at the apartment with a dim light shining through the small window.

"Nah I should be fine." Sid shrugged and forced a smile. "Thanks for the walk home though Helga." Sid said walking toward the building door, opening it. "See ya tomorrow Pataki." his voice called out as the heavy metal door began to close. Helga stood there waiting for the slam before turning around to head home.

***UP IN SID'S APARTMENT***

"EH KID! Where'dya think yer headin?" A drunk voice called out from the kitchen, it was Sid's father. "Whattaya think yer doin' sneakin' round at an hour like this?" His father snarled at his son, hold a cold beer in one hand. Sid looked at his old man in disgust and fear.

"I was, I-I-I was walking home Pa, Helga walked me how to m-making sure I was okay." Sid stuttered. "But I-I'm-"

"Stop that damn stuttering, what areya? some kinda nancy boy?" His father laughed, walking over to Sid. Sid felt small and frozen.

"S-sorry Pa." Sid stuttered again, fear filled his voice. "Where's ma?" he asked looking around, hoping something bad hadn't happened.

"Work caller er in again." His father's gaze held strong on Sid. Sid felt a relieved along with hopelessness.

"I'm-I'm gonna go to bed now, night pa." Sid said sheepishly, beginning to walk away from his intoxicated father.

"Oh are you now." He father said, grabbing Sid by the shoulder, "Well I don't think so." he yanked Sid back and shoved him against a wall. "A boy like you shouldn't stay out so late. I was worried son, you could've called." he lifted his fist. Sid's eyes went huge with fear.

"We-we-we don't have a p-p-phone, re-remember pa? Th-they disconnected it." Sid could hardly mange to get the words out.

"Shut up!" His father pushed his fist into Sid face. "You see what you make me do son? You think I like doing this to you?" he released the grip on Sid's jacket and let him go. Sid raced to his room.

***SLAM***

Sid took off his jacket and shirt, tossing them across his small, messy room. He walked of to the mirror to examine what his father had just done. Sid traced over every bruise and cut on his body, each one caused a horrible memory to flash through Sid's mind. Sid filled with such rage, he slammed his fists into the mirror. He hated looking at the cuts, he hated looking at the bruises that his father left on him. The excuses why didn't change for gym class. He hated it all, but most of all he hated his father. Sid fell to his knees looking at his bloody hands. He suddenly felt a little calmer. Sid stood back up and went to his washroom to wash the blood up. his father was now passed out on the sofa snoring softly. Sid snuck into the kitchen to grab a bag of ice for his now swollen face, and went to back to his room. Sid sat down on his bed, feeling weak. His head began to sink down to his pillow as he hummed himself softly to sleep.

***BACK TO HELGA***

"Damn cold weather." Helga said to herself, rubbing her hands together. "Hope Squirt didn't get into too much trouble." she looked back in Sid's direction. "Almost home, almost home." she whispered to herself. "Stupid Arnold, coming back, everything was fine before he came back." she paused. "Oh who am I kidding, my life was such a mess when Arnold left, the food was bland, the sun just didn't shine. What was happiness with Arnold gone? Oh how I've missed his golden hair, his unusual football shaped head, his optimistic personality." Helga continued to herself, coming closer to her house. It was dark. "Hm I guess Big Bob and Miriam must've passed out." She said reaching for the keys, hiden in a crack on the steps. Helga unlocked the door and went up to her room, kicking off her boots and tossing her jacket on the floor. She lay down on her bed and check her phone.

"You have 6 messages." the robotic voice said on her phone.

"Let's see, Phoebe, Phoebe, Miriam, Miriam, Big Bob and Arnold!?" She quickly opened the text from Arnold. "Hey Helga, I was wondering if you wanted to grab lunch sometime to catch up." She read aloud. Helga smiled and sighed, falling onto her pillow. She fell asleep still clutching her phone, with a goofy grin on her face.


	3. You get my note?

Helga awoke, to the birds chirping. Helga had forgotten everything from the night before, so like she did every morning she pulled the blankets over her head. Waking up started to become dreadful for Helga the day after the class got back from San Lorenzo. As she continued to pull her blankets up Helga heard the "thud" of phone hitting the cool floor. Helga turned over to ignore it until it suddenly began to vibrate.

"You have 1 new text message." the phone said.

"Criminy what does Phoebe want now?" she groaned rolling over, she leaned out of her bed to check what the text said. "Hey Helga, meet me by the two oak trees in the park at 3?" she read aloud, Helga smiled. Getting up, she made her bed, and picked out her nicest clothes. Helga did her make up and went downstairs to find some food to eat. Miriam was still passed out at the counter holding her drink, Helga rolled her eyes. While looking for something for breakfast Helga realized she was running late, _"Late again? Man my picking my clothes took a lot long than I thought_" Helga thought as she ran out the door forgetting breakfast and her lunch. Catching the bus just in time, Helga took a seat next to her friend Phoebe.

"Running late again Helga?" Phoebe asked concerned, "Might I suggest an alarm clock?" Helga growled at her.

"Ew it's Hellllgaaa!" Someone called out from the back, "Ew Helga you're so sweaty, try taking a shower!" the voice called out again. Helga's head whipped around.

"Yeah almost as sweaty as you when you reach for the last Mr. Fudgeffggg..y Harold!." She glared at him. Harold's silence didn't last for long,  
"Helga you're so ugly no one on this bus would date you, no one in Hillwood would date you Helga eww, you and your ugly hairy caterpillar eyebrow! Ew Helga." Harold taunted her while Rhonda giggled sitting next to him. Helga rolled her eyes. The bus jerked to a stop.

"I autta sock ya, if you don't shut your-" Helga stopped. "Arnold!" she gasped, as Arnold took a seat next to his pal Gerald, just a few before Harold and Rhonda.

"Hey guys, what are we talking about?" Arnold asked politely. He smiled, looking at Helga. Helga turned around, feeling like a fool. _"First day back and I'm already looking like a big fat jerk, I'm hopeless!"_ Helga thought to herself putting her head down.

"Arnold when did you get back? Oh and we're were just talking about how ugly Helga is, am I right Arnold? Haha Helga's so ugly even Curly wouldn't go near her. Ahaha." Harold was laughing harder at his own joke, than anyone on the bus. Arnold frowned.

"That's not very nice Harold." Arnold said coldly. Harold looked at Rhonda for some back up, but she simply shrugged.

"So Arnold, Nadine and I were talking about you while you were gone, did you meet a special girl while you were there?" Rhonda smiled. "Wouldn't it be so romantic if Arnold met his dream girl in San Lorenzo, just like his dad did Nadine?" Nadine smiled and nodded, a skill she learned to use very well when it came to time with Rhonda. "So Arnold you meet anyone special?" Arnold smiled a bit, the thought of that did sound sort of sweet. Arnold shook his head. Arnold remembered tell everyone the stories about his parents while they flew to San Lorenzo.

"Nope." he said looking over at Helga. Her head still hung low, with embarrassment. Rhonda gave Nadine a look and they both shrugged, "I mean they people there were very nice and all, but like Lila says 'They just didn't have that 'oh so special something.'" he laughed, scratching his head. "What about you girls? Find anyone? Nobody has caught me up on you two." Rhonda smiled, linking onto Harold's arm and cuddled up to him. Nadine rolled her eyes. "You two really? But last time I saw you two, you fought like cats and dogs. Rhonda, I always thought you'd end up with the rich kid Lorenzo, you two seemed like the perfect match." Arnold's tone was surprise, "What about you Nadine?" Rhonda's grip loosened on Harold's arm, she blushed, Nadine opened her mouth but before she could speak, Rhonda took the words out of her mouth.

"I've been trying to set her up with Peapod but she keeps refusing." Rhonda said, frustrated, rolling her eyes at Nadine. Arnold tilted his head in confusion."You know Nadine, Peapod is a very nice guy and, he's really into you Nadine, the least you could do is give him a chance." Rhonda said, frustrated with her friend.

"Peapod is still sticking with the nickname? He's still around? Nadine why don't you like him, he's a pretty nice guy." Nadine shrugged, turning to look out the window. The bus jerked to another stop, everyone stood up and, began exiting the bus.

"Phoebe what class do I got?" Helga asked, nudging Phoebe as they walked into the school.

"I believe you have English first Helga, then we have phys. ed." Phoebe responded, "so what are you doing for lunch Helga?" she smiled.

"The football face asked me to eat lunch with him, poor sap." Helga said, trying to keep her cool. Phoebe grinned, looking at her, "Knock it off Phebes." Helga smirked, nudging her friend.

"Hey Helga, wait up!" Arnold shouted after her, running up to her. " Hey Helga, uh haha could you show me to my classes? I'm gonna have some trouble getting this school down." Arnold smiled, handing her his schedule.

"Hey football head, how do you already have a schedule? You just got back." Helga asked, studying his schedule_. "English room 152, math room 287, History room 118."_ She read in her head.

"Grandpa and I made arrangements during the summer. So could you help me out?" Arnold asked, looking at Helga. He watched her ocean blue eyes scan over the paper, Arnold could almost see the waves. Helga looked up.

"Whattya looking at now Football head? We have English and History together." Helga said, handing back the schedule. Arnold smiled.

"Really? That's great." Helga nodded and shrugged walking off. "Hey wait up," Arnold said catching back up to her, "You walk fast you know that?" Helga weaved through the crowds of people, increasing her speed. Arnold struggled to keep up and be as polite as possible while passing through the groups. "Helga could you slow down?" he shouted up to her. Helga skidded to a stop, rolling her eye. "Thank you." They continued their journey at a slower, when suddenly.

***CRASH***

Harold and the football team laughed, as Helga gathered her things from the dusty floor. Arnold looked up at him frowning.

"Harold why'd you trip Helga? That wasn't nice, Helga was just showing me to class, she wasn't bothering you or these guys." Arnold said, helping Helga up to her feet.

"I'm fine Football Head. I can take care of myself just fine." Helga said dusting herself off. Arnold looked over to her, concerned. Harold and the guy chuckled. Arnold turned his head, he wasn't happy.

"I don't know if you heard me the first time, I asked why you tripped her." Arnold said, his tone of voice more aggressive, taking a step closer to Harold, poking his finger into Harold's strong chest. Helga looked over at Arnold, she had rarely seen Arnold get this aggressive about anything, she blushed a little._ "Arnold is protecting me? I must be dreaming."_ Helga thought to herself, she looked over and saw a teacher coming. Harold's fists were clenched, he was becoming irritated. "But I can't let him get in trouble on the first day, I better do something." Helga could see a fight coming on, she jumped in front of Arnold.

"Wait don't touch him!" Helga said, stretching her arms out like she did back when they were 9. Arnold stepped back surprised.

"Helga what are you doing?" He asked whispering into Helga's ear.

"Saving your skin." She whispered back. "Alright bucko, forget this goof, he couldn't take you even if he tried. Why bother? Why not pick on someone who actually deserves it or at least someone your size. Someone that really gets under your skin. I hear Wolfgang has been getting a few chuckles out of your throw, eh Blimpo? Is that right? Has your throwing skills gone down the drain?" Helga said, leaning in closer to Harold.

"What!? What is that lousy 11th grader saying about me?! Why I atta pound him!" Harold said, his voice filled with rage, "Come on guys." The gang took off in a rush, looking for Harold's old bully, who had dropped out of school a year ago. Arnold and Helga looked at each other.

"Wow thanks Helga," He smiled, "You saved me again haha." Arnold hinted to the time Helga saved Arnold back in the jungle. Helga smiled, rubbing her arm.

"Nothing to it football head, come on." Helga said, grabbing Arnold's wrist, dragging him through the halls. Helga and Arnold walked into the room just in time. Helga took a seat in the back corner of the class, leaving Arnold searching for a seat.

"Problem newbie?" The teacher asked, walking into the room holding a coffee. He picked up a piece of chalk and wrote his name on the board. Arnold turned and looked at him.

"No sir, I just uh." Arnold was dumbfounded. The teacher turned and looked at Arnold over his half glasses. A nervous Arnold found his way to a seat in the front row.

"Very well then." the teacher said, walking over to his seat. "Shall we begin with some poetry then class?" Arnold smiled, remembering Helga's poetry back in elementary. "Smiling newbie? Something funny? Or do you just really love poetry?"

"What?! Uh no, um but my friend over there is a real poet when it comes to words, go ahead Helga, throw em' one of your lines." Arnold said, pointing over to Helga. Helga glared at Arnold for pointing her on the spot.

"Is that right? Well pigtails go on." The teacher turning his attention to a nervous Helga in the corner. Helga groaned standing up to speak.

"With eyes like the deepest forest in the midst of summer, and the grace of the common house cat. You-" Helga was interrupted, her head lifted in surprise.

"Very well." The teacher said, waving his hand as if he were brushing the words away. Confused, Helga sunk back down to her seat. Her and Arnold exchanged looks as the teacher began his lesson. Helga raised her hand.

"Yes Pigtails?" The teacher asked. Helga scowled at her teacher.

"May I use the washroom?" She asked, standing up. She was going to go whether she had permission or not. The teacher did that waving thing again and nodded,

"Make it quick Pigtails." He said, fixing a few papers. Helga stopped in the doorway and turned around, walking up to the man's desk. Helga slammed her fist on the desk.

"My name is Helga. Got it? Helga G. Pataki, you call me Pigtails one more time, I will make this class a living Hell for you. Understand?" Helga said sternly, looking the man in the eyes. The teacher did nothing but wave his arm again, dismissing Helga's presence. The class sat there shocked. As Helga walked out of the class. The teacher slammed fist on the desk.

"Back to work people."

Helga roamed the empty halls, heading to the washroom. Entering the girlsroom, Helga made sure she was alone.

"Oh Arnold, why must you kill me with your kindness, you torture this soul with your gentle presence. How could someone as unquie and merciful as yourself ever return these feeling? Back in the jungle," Helga pulled out her locket from her bra. "It was only because I saved you. You were only caught up in the moment, weren't you my darling? You'll never return this feeling. I don't think you'll ever love a girl like me, will you Football Head." Helga turned to look in the mirror, she looked in disgust. Harold's voice played in her head. _"You're so ugly Helga, no one would ever date you Helga." _Helga sighed, splashed some water on her face and decided to return to class. Helga entered the room and took her seat in the back. There was a note folded up, sitting plainly on her desk. Helga looked around confused, grabbing it. She opened it under her desk.

_"Would've liked to hear the rest of your poem Helga. Could I maybe hear it after class? -Arnold"_ Helga looked over at Arnold, who was working quietly in the front. Helga's re-read the note over and over, that was it, Helga didn't have anymore to the poem. She had made it up on the spot. Helga picked up her pencil and began to do her assignment, when the bell rang. All the students packed up their things and left the room, heading to their next classes.

"Hey Helga, you get my note?" Helga looked up from her work, to see Arnold looked down at her smiling.

"I got it Football head. But that was it Bucko, that was all of it, made it up on the spot." Helga said, starting to pack up. Arnold's smile faded.

"Oh, well maybe you could finish it, I thought it was pretty good." Arnold rubbed his arm awkwardly. "So what do you have now? Can you show me to my next class possibly?" Helga stood up, swinging her backpack around onto her back.

"Sure Football head but keep up this time." Helga said.


	4. Give me your wrist

Helga and Arnold arrived at Arnold's class, he thanked her and started to walk in when he was yanked back.

"Hold up bucko, we have history next in room 118, what ya gotta do to get there-" Helga began to explain, her hand still on Arnold's shoulder. Arnold raised his eyebrows,

"Don't worry Helga, I see Gerald in there, he'll help me out." He said, waving over to his friend already settled in the room. "Now go, I don't want you to be late." Helga folded her arms,

"And who are you to tell Helga G. Pataki what to do? I'm gonna go because I want to Football Head, don't think you got authority over me." Helga said turning away, walking off to her locker. Arnold smirked, shaking his head. He went to go take his seat next to Gerald when Arnold saw a familiar face. "Miss Felter?"

"Hey man, remember her? haha, I knew you would." Gerald said, nudging Arnold out of his flashback to 4th grade. "So Arnold tell me, what are you doing spending all your time with Pataki? I know you two had a thing in the jungle, but I thought you would've forgotten that haha. Plus I didn't think Helga would be your type." Gerald continued saying to his friend. Arnold looked over at him.  
"Gerald that wasn't some "fling" I do really like her Gerald, she's done so much for me-"

"And to you, have you forgotten the spit balls? The paint she threw at you? The nicknames?" Gerald interrupted.

"Yeah but, she did save me in the jungle, she helped save the neighbourhood, Gerald I think I'm going to asked her out in history. Gerald what should I say? What if I goof up?" Arnold said, half-dazed in his own world. Gerald shook his head.

"Mm Mm Mmm Arnold you got it back, you do realized you're getting nervous over Helga, Helga G. Pataki? Just ask her. Or write her a note I don't know man." Gerald leaned back in his desk.

"Boys? Something you want to share?" Miss Felter asked, writing some equations on the black board.

"No Miss Felter." The boys replied, their voices monotone and in sync with each other.

"Gerald? Why is her last name still Miss Felter? Wasn't she engaged?" Arnold asked leaning over to Gerald.

"Yeah but the she dropped it last minute. I guess he wasn't the one." Gerald explained.

Arnold sat in his desk the rest of class writing his note to Helga. Perfecting it to the last letter.

***Meanwhile In Gym Class***

"Helga why are you so late again? This is becoming a very bad habit." Phoebe said, as Helga walked up to her in the change room. Helga rolled her eyes.

"Relax Phebes, I was walking the Football Head to his class." Helga said, kicking off her boots.

"You were walking Arnold to class? You two seem to be spending a lot of time with each other, I think he really likes you Helga. Do you think that he'll ask you out?" Phoebe asked, putting a large blue shirt on. Helga shrugged.

"Don't be crazy Phebes, Arnold could never like a girl like me." Helga said, heading to a stall with her things.

"And what kind of girl are you Helga? Why would Arnold not be interested in you?" Phoebe said, following her, waiting for Helga.

"Phebe's lay off. Now go, I'll meet you out there, alright? Get us a good ball." Helga said from the stall, taking off her jeans.

"Getting." Phoebe's small voice said, walking toward the door. Helga let out a sigh of relief, putting on some basket-ball shorts. Helga took off her sweater and shirt, revealing scars and cuts all up her arms. She sat down on the toilet and looked at them, each one sparked a memory to flash through Helga's mind. She covered her face.

"A girl like me." A few minutes later Helga shook off the bad feelings, putting on a long-sleeve shirt and short-sleeved over. Helga opened the stall door, and walked over to the sink.

"Get it together old girl." She said to herself, splashing water on her face again. Helga put her things away and left the change-room. She scanned the gym room for Phoebe but found her friend Sid instead. "Sid!" She called out. focused on something else, Sid just waved. Helga thought it was strange, Sid never ignored her like that. Sid was like a lost puppy when it came to Helga.

"Alright class, you know the drill three laps and dodge ball. Let's go people!" The gym teacher shouted, blowing his whistle. The class groaned, starting their 3 laps around the gym. Helga finally caught up with Phoebe.

"Why do we always play dodge ball? Criminy," Helga said, Phoebe focused on her steady pace, " and let me guess, girls against boys."

"Gentlemen against the ladies." The gym teacher's voice boomed over through the room. Everyone took their sides and the game began. Helga ran for a ball set on the line, bumping hands with Sid. Sid looked up her, his face still bruised and puffy from the night before.

"Sid! What happened?!" Helga said dropping the ball, lifting Sid's chin. "Does it hurt? Should you be playing? What if you get hit in the face?" Helga asked, a look of concern and sympathy crossed Helga's face. Sid looked at Helga's eyes, they were worried. Sid moved his face away from her.

"I'm fine, I uh tripped on the way up the stairs when I was heading up." Sid said, unconvincingly. Helga raised her eyebrows at him. She knew he was lying, and could already guess what happened.

"Come on," Helga said dragging Sid over to the teacher. "Hey could we get some ice here?" She said tapping the teacher on the shoulder. The teacher looked at Sid in shock,

"What happened here kid? Why didn'tchya tell me? You should be playing with a face like that." He said, grabbing Sid's head to get a better look and the bruise. "Ice is in the freezer in the storage room." He said pointing to the room behind him. Helga dragged Sid into the room.

"He was drinking again?" Helga said, sticking her head in the freezer. Sid sat down on one of the spare benches,

"Yeah." His voice was quiet. Helga sighed.

"Sid. I'm sorry." She said, grabbing a pack of ice. Helga closed the freezer door and turned to look at Sid. She sat down next to him and placed the ice on the bruise. Sid flinched. "Sid you and your mom gotta get outta there."

"You don't think I know that Helga? You don't think I've tried?" Sid was getting frustrated. He wants to get as far away from his father as possible.

"You call the police?" Helga asked. Sid shook his head.

"He cut the phone line." Sid said quietly. Sid grabbed Helga's wrist to get the ice off his face, she flinched. Helga dropped the ice and grabbed her wrist.

"Hey watch it Shrimpo." Helga said, scowling. Sid looked at her,

"Give me your wrist." He said sticking his hand out

"No"

"Helga give me your wrist." Helga rolled her eyes, releasing her grip on her wrist and putting it into Sid's hand. Sid rolled up Helga's sleeve, revealing bright red cuts on her wrist. "Helga! Why didn't you tell me? What happened this time?" Sid asked picking up the ice pack and carefully placed it on Helga's semi-swollow wrist. She flinched again.

"What's it to you Shrimpo." Helga said, getting defensive. Getting deep about herself with other people made Helga uncomfortable.

"Helga."

"Fine, Harold's been giving me a rough time again, and Bob and Miriam keep blaming me for everything wrong in their marriage, how I ruined theit lives, and finally that look Arnold gave Lila last night. I hate it. " Helga explained, her voice as fast as her mind.

"Helga if Arnold loved Lila then why is he spending so much time with you?" Sid asked, Helga was left without a response. Why was Arnold spending so much time with her? Surely he didn't really mean anything he said while they were in the jungle. Like he said before they all just got swept up in the heat of the moment."Because he likes you Helga." Helga pulled her wrist away, rolling down the sleeve. She grabbed the ice and placed it back on Sid's face. Sid wasn't wasn't exactly wrong about Arnold, but Helga couldn't make herself believe someone actually loved her.

"Can we get off this topic?! Please? Criminy all anyone ever talks about nowadays is the Football head" Helga growled. Sid rolled his eyes,

"Fine. How was first period?" Sid asked.

"My teachers a real dick. Calls me pigtails. this is the first time in years that I've worn my hair in pigtails. What about you? How was math?"

"It was alright. I still suck at it." Sid said to Helga. Suddenly Nadine poked her head in, she smiled. "Hey Nadine what are you doing here?"

"Oh uh, some of the guys were taking the game a little too seriously haha." Nadine said taking a step into the room, holding her face.

"Who was it this time?" Helga asked.

"Nadine. I want to apologize again, I am terribly terribly sorry." Peapod Kid said sticking his head in the room. Nadine reached for the freezer door.

"It's fine Peapod." Nadine stuck her head into the freezer, searching for an ice pack. Peapod Kid took a step in.

"Do you need any help with anything my sweet?"

"No Peapod, now get going." Nadine said coldly. Peapod Kid nodded and returned to the gym. "Ugh that boy."

"What's your deal with Peapod?" Helga asked.

"Nothing, just he's constantly asking if I'm okay or he can carry my books to class. It's annoying." Nadine said, sitting down on the floor.

"Ahhh the clingy type eh?" Helga said, Nadine nodded.

"Yeah, so Sid ready for Biology?" Sid looked up,

"Huh?"

"Biology? Are you ready? I'll save you a seat alright?" Sid nodded, getting to his feet.

"Uh yeah sure, I'll be right back." He said, walking out of the room.

"What's his deal?" Nadine asked. Helga shrugged. "Helga do you and Sid have a thing or something?"

"Haha what?! Nah me and the kid are just good friends, like a little brother. Why?" Helga laughed.

"I dunno, he's kinda cute is all." Nadine said sheepishly, looking down at her feet. Helga tilted her head, confused.

"Thought you had a thing for Lorenzo?" Helga asked, leaning forward

"Yeah Lorenzo was pretty cool, but him and Rhonda still got a thing going."

"Rhonda's cheating on Harold? No wonder he's so angry all the time. Seriously though, Shrimpo? I could talk to him if you want." Helga suggested. Nadine lifted her head.

"Talk to who?" Sid asked walking in. The girls turned their head surprised.

"Don't worry about it Shrimpo."

"Alright then...class ends in five. Teach says we can go get changed" He said, turning around.

"Would you really? Thanks Helga." Nadine and Helga stood up, and began heading towards the door. "Um Helga? I'm sorry for being rude to you in elementary school." Helga smirked. _"Don't worry Nadine, you're nothing but a simple minded follower under Rhonda's command."_

"Don't worry about it Nadine, we were children." Helga said, patting Nadine on the back. The girls headed for the change-room.

"Helga where were you?! We needed you!" Phoebe asked, grabbing on to Helga's shoulder. Helga rolled her eyes.

"Helping Sid Phoebe." She said, walking toward the locker with her stuff in it. Phoebe folded her arms.

"Helga we needed your assistance, we were demolished out there. Sid is highly capable of obtaining his own ice pack." Phoebe was crossed with Helga. Phoebe started stepping up for herself after Arnold left.

"Next time Phebes, now lay off." Helga said, heading toward the stall. Phoebe rolled her eyes and grabbed her things to change. The bell rang and the last of the girls headed out the door, leaving Helga alone in her stall. She sighed. She was getting sick of wearing long sleeves, hiding in stalls to change and she was tired of seeing her scars. Shaking her head, Helga opened the stall door. She stopped at the mirror to look at the sad girl she had become, and finally left the room. She stopped at her locker to put her gym stuff away when she saw Lila talking to Arnold. Helga growled.

"You're going to ask Helga out!? Arnold this is ever so exciting, I had a funny feeling about you two. Oh she'll be ever so happy." Lila said enthusiastically, clapping, Gerald smiled. Arnold over at her, he gave her a smile and a wave. Lila turned, "There she is! Go ask her now." Lila started to push Arnold in Helga's direction.

"Lila stop, I already wrote a note to give her in class." Arnold said opening his hand revealing the note.

"Can I read it?!" Lila asked, her hand reaching out to grab it. Arnold quickly closed his hand.

"No Lila it's personal, sorry."

"Oh, I understand Arnold. Well I better head to class, it was ever so pleasant to talk to you again." Lila smiled and waved goodbye. The small group departed ways as the bell began to ring. Helga slowly closed her locker and walked to class.


	5. Well go on read it

Helga walked into class, taking the last open seat next to Arnold.

"You there young lady, what is your name?" The teacher asked, pointing to Helga.

"Sir Henry the 8th sir." Helga said sarcastically, getting a few giggles from the class, the teacher rolled his eyes.

"A joker eh? Miss what is your name?"

"Pataki." Helga growled, leaning back in her seat, the teacher gave Helga a closer look.

"Pataki? Are you by any chance related to Olga Pataki?" The teacher's eyes lit up. Helga groaned, putting her head down on her desk.

"Unfortunately." she mumbled. The teacher leaned in closer.

"I'm sorry dear, what was that?"

"Yes! Yes I am related to the great and spectacular Olga Pataki." Helga said, sarcastically once again, she lifted her head. Arnold cringed. He knew this was a very touchy topic for Helga.

"How splendid!" The teacher said, clapping his hands together. "And how is she now?"

"Oh just so great sir, she's dating a guy that's taking law and she's still working at some school in Alaska. Still the preppy pain in my ass sir." Helga's voice dripping with sarcasm. The teacher didn't seem to notice. The class continued to smile and chuckle at Helga's sassy and bold personality towards the teacher.

"How wonderful! Now back on track class, distractions a side. Let us begin." Helga put her head back down on the desk, making a loud "thud" Arnold let out a sigh of relief, _"Glad that's over and done with."_

***Biology Class***

"Hey Sid." Nadine said, tapping Sid on the shoulder. Sid jumped.

"Boy howdy Nadine, you scared me."

"Sorry Sid, haha so what's up? Could I sit with you?" Nadine asked, playing with her fingers nervously.

"Yeah sure Nadine." Sid said cheerfully. Nadine looked up to thank him, she was taken back from the bruise on his face. She didn't get a chance to see it so close up. Sid noticed her brown eyes go wide and turned away. Nadine blushed with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Sid, I didn't mean to stare. But uh how did you get that bruise on your face? If you don't mind my asking." Sid turned to her again,

"Oh you know how clumsy I can be, Stinky dared me to climb to the top of a tree and you know me, I never turn down a good dare so I got pretty high up and I guess my shoe slipped a bit haha." Sid shrugged, laughing it off. Nadine gave him a sympathetic look and giggled.

"You should really be more careful silly, and stop listening to that hair-brain Stinky haha." Nadine said, playfully messing up Sid's hair, like an adult to a child. Sid was still smaller than most of the kids in his grade. Sid faked a smile to Nadine, and fixed his hair taking his seat. Nadine took the seat behind Sid.

"Alright class, to begin the semester you'll be receiving your text books and your lab partners." The teacher said, patting a large stack of text books. All the students glanced at each other, making silent agreements. Sid met eyes with one of his newer friends and grinned, they both nodded. Nadine looked around not having any friends other than Sid in that class, she sat alone. "Haha nice try kids, I've already picked your partners." The teacher announced, the class groaned. The teacher announced the partners and to Nadine's luck, her and Sid were matched up. Nadine didn't believe in fate, destiny or luck being a scientist, she put everything into a logical explanation but she just couldn't find one for this. Sid turned around,

"What are the odds? haha." Sid chuckled,

"Yeah." Nadine giggled back.

"I'll go get us the text books." Sid said getting up. Nadine smiled and nodded.

"Okay." On the walk to the front of the class Sid looked around a few of the groups looked like they'd be good couples or great friends. Everyone was really seeming to hit it off. Reaching for a couple of text books Sid leaned over to the teacher.

"Um Miss? Do you just partner up the kids that'll make a good couples and friends?" Sid asked quietly. The teacher smiled big at Sid, giving him a wink. Sid lifted his eyebrows surprised, Sid always thought it was funny how Arnold and Helga ended up as partners for everything in elementary school. _"I suppose all teachers do it"_ "Does it work?" She nodded. "Did you uh, did you uh do that to me and Nadine?" Sid asked awkwardly. The teacher raised her eyebrows at Sid, not giving the boy a direct answer. Sid was confused now, Nadine couldn't be into Sid, and Sid couldn't be into Nadine. Nadine was his friend, he didn't think about her anything more let alone as his girlfriend. Sid wasn't even looking for a relationship, and with someone as smart as Nadine? She can be intimidating. Sid started to over think everything for no real reason and Sid being the unstable teenager that he already is, his mind began to race faster and faster. He handed Nadine a textbook and sat back down.

"Class please turn to page 294, we'll be reading to page 305."

"Miss?" Sid rose his hand.

"Yes Sid?"

"Can I get a drink of water?"

"Yes Sid, please be quick." Sid stood up and began to exit the room when,

"Sid,"

"Uh yeah?"

"You forgot the hall pass." The teacher grabbed it and held it in her hand, Sid backed up and grabbed it. Only some of the teacher's really cared about the hall pass.

"Right." He said and walked out of the room. Sid walked over to the water-fountain, "Okay Sid, get it together. It means nothing. It all means nothing at all." Sid splashed some water on his face. "Helga. I need Helga." Sid took off, "Helga!" Sid began to shout loudly down the hall, his voice shaky and his eyes scanning each room quicker and quicker.

***History Class***

Arnold looked over at Helga, who was sound asleep and slightly drooling. He smiled. "Helga." He sang sweetly, "Helga." he repeated, Arnold tapped Helga's shoulder. Helga started to wake up, drying the drool from her cheek. "Hey morning sleepyhead haha," Arnold leaned over, whispering into Helga's ear. "Kinda funny isn't it? Having history in room 118. We sure have a lot of it don't we?" He smiled. Helga smirked, turning her head toward Arnold.

"Sure do Football head, whattya tryin' get at?" Arnold slowly moved his hand toward Helga, revealing the note.

"Miss Pataki? I believe there is someone at the door for you" The teacher said, pointing to Sid outside the window of the door. Helga stood up and headed toward the door, she was worried. Disappointed Arnold folded his hand back up hiding the note. The door creaked to a close.

"Alright Shrimpo, whatcha all jumpy about now?" Helga asked, putting her hand on Sid's back, guiding him away from the door.

"The teacher paired up me and Nadine and I'm not ready to date Helga!"

"Woah woah woah, slow down zippy, Nadine asked you out?"

"No."

"Did she tell you that she's into you?"

"Um no." Helga rolled her eyes_ "Whimp."_

"Then what's your deal Shrimpo?" Sid fell silent.

"I-I uh, boy you sure make me sound like a real goof sometimes Helga."

"It's what I'm here for bucko." Helga smiled at Sid, Sid was finally breathing properly and from the looks of his eyes Sid was back to normal. "Not to scare you or anything but she did say you were cute." Sid looked at her like a small deer in headlights.

"What?!" No girl had ever had a crush on Sid before, this was all very new to him. It was the opposite of what he knew, being rejected by Lila and a few other girls that he knew, Sid didn't know how to handle it.

"Calm down, maybe once she learns how twitchy you are it'll scare her away." Helga said, grabbing Sid's shoulders and turning him so they were eye to eye.

"But..."

"But what?" Helga smirked, she knew Sid mind on the other end of things. The feeling that someone is begging for your attention. Sid was like Helga when it came to attention, they didn't get much of it growing up, they're both so needy for it.

"I dunno, maybe..."

"Sid get back to class, breath, get some water and just take it one thing at a time. Before you start planing you wedding haha."

"Thanks Helga." Sid said, Helga released her grip on Sid. He turned and headed back to his classroom.

"Thank boy." Helga giggled, putting her hand on her hip watching Sid walk away. Making sure he didn't come running back. When Sid turned the corner Helga waited for a few second then walked back into her own class.

"Taken care of miss Pataki? Sure would hate to inconveniences you and your boyfriend." The teacher said as Helga took her seat.

"Boyfriend?" Helga laughed. "That lil' shrimp is like a brother to me haha." The teacher shook his head, not really caring about who that boy was to Helga.

"Carrying on."

"So uh Helga, I was uh saying that we have a lot of history. In uh, P.S 118. And we're uh in room 118, with uh history." Arnold leaned over whispering to Helga. She looked over at him.

"Right, where were you going with that again Football Head?" Arnold smiled, opening his hand once again revealing the note. Just as Helga was about to grab it,

"A note? Do you have something to share with the class sir?" The teacher announced, Arnold froze. "Well go on read it."

"I'd really rather not sir."

"Would you rather myself read it?"

"No no! I'll read it." Arnold said nervously, his face turned scarlet red. He slowly stood up. Helga sat up looking at him.

_**"Hel-Helga, we've had our fair share of arguments and, a hand-full of good moments.**_  
_** Helga you're there when times get sour and, We've- We've been through everything together haha.**_  
_** You've helped save the neighborhood that means everything for me,**_  
_** you saved my life in the jungle and reunited me with my parents.**_  
_** Helga, I guess what I'm trying to get at here is I think you're beautiful and**_  
_** I'm sorry it took me so long to realize that you are the only girl for me, I want to be there for you when times get bad.**_  
_** Helga...wou-would you uh...would you go out with me?"**_

Helga sat there, frozen. Was this real? Did that just happen? Is this a joke? It's gotta be a joke. Haha fun, funny joke Arnold. Arnold's face was a bright red as he sunk down to his. The class giggled.

"Very well then." The teacher said, awkwardly scratching his head.

"What were you expecting Sir? A simple 'Hey what's up?" Arnold said with attitude. The teacher gave Arnold an awkward laugh.

"More like a 'What are you up to this weekend?" The Shall we continue where we left off?" The teacher said, turning to the chalkboard. Arnold looked over to Helga. Helga still sat frozen.

"Helga?" Arnold whispered before the bell rang for lunch, Helga jumped up and ran out of the room. Her mind racing, she was confused. "Helga wait!" Arnold chased after her and grabbed her wrist to stop her. Helga flinched and yanked it back. "Helga I'm sorry I didn't mean to read that note out in front of the class, but I meant every word of it." Helga looked at Arnold, her eyes filled with anger and fear. The halls fell empty leaving the two alone.

"Tell me Arnold, why would you ever wanna date a girl like me?!" Helga shouted. Arnold tilted his head

"Helga why wouldn't I want to be with a girl like you? You're beautiful, smart, helpful-"

"No Arnold! I'm not! Things have changed, I've changed. You're stupid Football Head wouldn't understand!" Helga continued to shout at Arnold, tears welled up in her eyes.

"What Helga?! What could possibly make me love you any less than I already do?! What!" Arnold shouted back. Without and thought or hesitation Helga rolled up her sleeves and shoved her arms in Arnold's face.

"You see these Football Head?! Ya see em'?" Not very beautiful are they?!" Arnold turned his head, closing his eyes. He couldn't look any longer. "Look at them Arnold!" Arnold opened his eyes. "You know what these are right?! You do don'tcha!? Not very smart on my part, am I right Football Head?!" Helga's tone of voice began to frighten Arnold, she was starting to sound crazy, Arnold took a step back. "Do you still love me now Arnold?! Go ahead run! Don't just stare at me all wide-eyed Football Head!" Helga shouted, taking some wobbly foot-steps back toward a wall. Arnold stared at Helga. She sunk down to the floor. "See why you wouldn't love a girl like me Arnold? Go ahead go, I understand." Helga's voice was weak, she looked down at her arms. Arnold stayed still, staring at Helga.


	6. You're gonna' leave again Arnold!

Helga was curled up in a ball, she looked like a small child, frightened and helpless. Arnold knelt down to her level.

"Helga I-I had no idea..."

"And how could you? You left remember?" Arnold continued to stare at Helga.

"Why Helga?" she turned to look at him, wiping a few tears from her eyes.

"I never realized home much my life sucked when you left Football Head, grass just wasn't as green, the birds chirp wasn't as sweet, even the food was terrible. It was like one of those black and white movies. The class fell apart too Arnold, everyone was fighting with each other, Sid fell back in with Big Gino in 5th grade after you left. He didn't get out till around 7th with the help of me. They all blamed me you know. For you leaving. They all said I was to mean to you. I believed them too. I'm also blamed for ruining the family. I'm a failure as a daughter they say. I didn't think I was that bad. I couldn't take it anymore, all of it. All of the blame. I was leaving the night I bumped into you. I was heading to the train station and of course you come along and ruin my escape." Helga explained, Arnold leaned forward, stretching out his hand placing it on Helga's.

"Why did you start cutting Helga." Arnold asked quietly.

"I read somewhere online that it calms you down, it relaxes you. And ugh did it ever Arnold, I got a sick pleasure out of it. The calmness after a day of being told how horrible of a person you are, being pushed around in the halls. It was beautiful." Arnold cringed, Helga pulled her hand away.

"You don't have to do that anymore Helga. I said I'd help you through hard times, and that's what I plan to do."

"You're gonna' leave again Arnold!"

"I promise you I won't. Now promise you won't hurt yourself again."

"Arnold I-"

"Promise me Helga." Arnold tone getting louder.

"It's not that easy!"

"Helga! Promise me you won't ever do it again. Ever."

"Fine." Helga shouted. "why are you staying?"

"Grandma isn't feeling well, Grandpa needs help taking care of her. Mom and Dad are coming back too when they finish up they're project. Helga I have one more thing to asked you." Arnold said standing up and helping Helga up to her feet. "Will you go on a date with me?" Helga smiled,

"Nothing on the cheap side."

"Chez Paris?"

"Chez Paris." Helga nodded. She spit on her hand and held it out for Arnold to shake. He looked at her. "Come on Football Head, you know what a spit shake is. Just like old times." Arnold smiled,

"How about we make new times," Arnold said grabbing Helga's head pressing his lips on hers. Helga was taken by surprise but didn't pull away. Her lips were as sweet as they were the last time Arnold and Helga had kissed. This time it's like time it's self stopped moving. Arnold finally released his grip, "So deal then?" He smiled at Helga, who was still dazed from the moment.

"Huh? Yeah sure FootBall Head whatever you say."

"I promise you Helga, things are going to get better."

**"Back To Sid"**

"Hey Sid, you took awhile getting back to class, everything okay?" Nadine said tapping Sid's shoulder, he was in line at the cafeteria. He jumped.

"Boy Nadine, you really gotta stop sneaking up on me like that!" Nadine blushed with embarrassment

"I'm sorry Sid, so everything okay?"

"Yeah why wouldn't it be?"

"Just wondering, so I was wondering if I uh could- if we uh... Can I sit with you for lunch?"

"Uhhh-"

"I mean id you're not sitting with anyone else or if you're not busy with stuff to do that's cool too, Like uh Harold's at football practice and Rhonda's off with Lorenzo soooo..."

"Uh yeah sure Nadine." Sid and Nadine smiled nervously at each other. "Just let me pay and we'll find a table or something." Nadine nodded, after Sid finished paying the two searched for an open table.

"How about there." Nadine said pointing to one in the back. Sid nodded and began to head over there. Sid took his seat across from Nadine, who's seat was a little on the wobbly side. "Gosh Nadine you okay with a wobbly seat like that?"

"I'm fine Sid, don't worry about it."

"Alright so... you forget your lunch or something?"

"What? Oh yeah haha, one of my spiders got out and I spent all morning looking for him."

"You want some of my sandwich?"

"What kind?"

"Turkey I think." Sid examined his sandwich closely.

"No thanks, I don't eat meat."

"Oh okay. So um where are your other friends? Like Peapod kid or Iggy?"

"they're busy with 'cool' people things."

"Oh that' too bad."

"There was actually something I wanted to ask you Sid." Sid's heart began to pound. "I was wondering if I don't know you wanted to go out sometime? With Me?" Sid was hesitant and scratched his head.

"Uh look Nadine, I do like you and all I think you're a really cool girl, but honestly you could do better."

"But I don't think so."

"I really don't think you'll like me after you get to know me Nadine."

"Well how do you know that?"

"I dunno Nadine. I just know that I wouldn't like me either, plus I really don't want to bring you into my drama."

"What if I want to be in your drama Sid?" Nadine leaned in closer to Sid.

"You don't I don't even want in."

"Maybe I can help all of that drama go away."

"You can't."

"Why?"

"Because Nadine." Nadine sat back in her chair and folded her arms. Sid toke a bit of his sandwich. "Are you done?" Sid said with a mouth full, he didn't like being this rude to people especially to someone that has feelings for him.

"Sid just one more question."

"Would you go out with me if you didn't have um all of this 'drama" in your life?" Sid remain silently munching on his sandwich. "Alright I understand." Nadine said coldly, standing to her feet. Sid didn't look up at her or watch her leave, he simply sat there and stared at his drink. Helga and Arnold entered the cafeteria holding hands, bumping into Nadine.

"Hey where's the fire?" Helga asked Nadine who was walking faster than usual. Nadine looked up at her.

"What nothing. nevermind." She said walking off. Arnold looked to Helga.

"Well that was strange." He said, as Helga stopped Sid sitting alone,

"Not quite." Helga said, rushing over to Sid. "Alright Shrimpo, whattdaya do now?"

"Nothing, I did nothing." Sid said quietly, Helga nudged him.

"Come on Sid, Nadine looked upset what'd you say?" Arnold finally caught up to Helga.

"What's going on?" Arnold asked.

"I told her I just didn't want to drag her into my drama." Sid explained to Helga, Helga rolled her eyes.

"You dope, you turn down the first girl to like you. You like her too don't you?" Helga was frustrated with Sid.

"Helga I don't want her to see my life. She'll run!"

"Wow you guys are too much alike." Arnold said, stepping into the conversation. The other two looked at Arnold confused.

"Sid and Nadine?" Helga asked.

"No, You and Sid. You both crave affection but are scared when someone does show that they care. Sid you have to let her in if you want love. As dorky as that may sound." Helga looked at Arnold astonished, she couldn't believe how alike her and Sid were until this moment. Sid sat there.

"You heard my man, go get her!" Helga said, nudging Sid again.

"It's not easy to let someone in Sid. Just don't push it away." Arnold said to Sid.

"You two together now?" Sid asked looking up, changing the subject.

"Yup." Helga smiled, clinging onto Arnold's arm.

"And he knows about-"

"Yes." Arnold said before Sid could finish his sentence.

"And you're gonna get her to stop? I tried but she doesn't listen, and I'm her bestfriend." Sid was a little offened, folding his arms.

"Speaking of stopping, I'm coming over tonight and you're giving me your blades got it." He said to Helga, pointing his finger at her.

"Well yeah you said we're meeting by the oak trees at 3pm today."

"I didn't send you that Helga."

"Then who did?" Helga asked, checking her phone.


	7. What if he finds out Helga

"Anyways, let's have some lunch and help Sid out." Arnold said, grabbing a chair, Helga sat down in the chair next to Arnold still checking her phone. Arnold pulled out his lunch from his backpack, Helga sat there quietly. Arnold looked over at her, "Want mine?" He said passing her some of his lunch like he did when they were younger. Helga smiled and nodded,

"Thanks man." Sid still sat quietly munching to the last of his sandwich. "Okay Shrimpo, why'd you do it?"

"I feel like if she sees what kind of person my dad is, or what kind of area I live in, she leave. I don't want to be happy then have it taken away. Nadine deserves someone normal, someone that can buy her everything she could ever want. Not me guys." he said quietly. Arnold looked over at his friend.

"Look Sid you just have to take it one step at a time. If you're really not comfortable with this just work it out until you are. You can't accept the love you deserve until you learn to love yourself. Or something along those lines." That quote hit Helga, Helga did love herself to a certain degree, she loved that she knew who she was before anyone else did. She looked over at Sid.

"You just have to kill the part of you that you don't love." She said.

"Look I like myself just fine guys, it's my dad. And I clearly can't go around killing people can I?"

"Well no but we can go to the authorities." Arnold stood up, "Let's go."

"Arnold sit down. We'd have to get lawyers and the paper work and money to pay the lawyers. By the time all of this is done I'll be 18 Arnold. It won't matter."

"Wait a minute Sid. Maybe that sister of mine isn't all bad. I could call in some favors. Her boyfriend is taking law right now." Helga said sitting up in her chair.

"We have no time to lose." Arnold grabbed his stuff and headed to the exit. The two followed.

" Would he do it for free?" Sid asked trying to keep up. Helga shrugged.

"Maybe."

The gang finally got to the police station and approached the desk.

"Can I help you kids? What happened to this one?" The cops pointed to Sid's face. Sid put his head down in shame.

" His father hit him last night while intoxicated Sir." Helga explained.

"Oh I see, young man why didn't you inform us when this happened?" The man asked Sid. Sid mumbled some words quietly. "What was that young man?"

"I said he cut the phone line."

"Don't young people your age have cell phones?"

"We can't afford one."

"I see." The cop said, scratching his head. "Um I'll ask farther question in the back. You other two can got thanks. Come with me young man." Sid's mind race. The cop rose to his feet and began to

"N-No," Sid said.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean I want them to stay."

"Young man they need to get back to school, don't worry everything will be okay,"

"Don't worry Sid. Just tell them what they need to know." Helga said patting Sid on the shoulder, Sid turned around and hugged Helga.

"What if he finds out Helga." Sid whispered. "He's gonna' hurt me bad, real bad Helga."

"We'll find you somewhere to stay for awhile okay Sid. Don't worry just breath. I'll see you later alright?" Sid nodded nervously and walked off with the police officer.

"Come on Helga let's get back to class." Arnold said, grabbing onto Helga's wrist forgetting about the cuts. Helga yanked her arm back,

"HEY watch it!" Helga said loudly, scowling at Arnold.

"I'm so sorry Helga!" Arnold gasped, "I'm so sorry, I forgot. I'm sorry Helga."

"Calm down Hairboy, it's not like you rubbed salt in it. Not a big deal." Helga said, rubbing her wrist.

"Um right," Arnold said, reaching for Helga's hand. She gave Arnold a half smile and placed her hand into Arnold's. The walked out of the police station as Helga's phone vibrated. Helga checked it.

"You have 1 new message." The phone said.

"Who is it? Phoebe?" Arnold asked, leaning over to see who was. Helga read it out loud.

"We still meeting up at the oaks today winky face."

"Well whoever it is isn't doing the best job. When have I ever used a winky face?" Arnold scratched his head, Helga rolled her eyes. "You're not thinking about going are you?"

"I gotta see who it is."

"Why?"

"So I can sock em' for messin' with Helga G. Pataki" Helga said, putting her phone back in her pocket.

"Helga forget about whoever it or they are. We'll hang out tonight alright?" Helga remain silent, rolling her eyes again.

The day carried on like no other. Helga and Arnold didn't have any other classes together, and Helga didn't hear from Sid for the rest day.

"I'll come over after dinner alright?" Arnold said, giving Helga a kiss on the cheek, Gerald joined by Arnold tapping his friend on the shoulder.

"Hey loverboy, ready to go?" Arnold nodded and waved bye to Helga. Helga smiled and waved. She headed in the opposite direction, turned around the side of the school and waited for Arnold and Gerald to get farther away. When they were out of site Helga headed toward the two oak trees.

"Almost 3." she said, she picked up her pace. Helga reached the trees with five minutes to spare. She heard whispers coming from the trees. "Hellloooo." Helga sang, she heard a few chuckles. "Look Harold, Rhonda I know you're there." Helga was pelted with a balloons filled with strawberry jam shortly after she finished her sentence. The gang came from out from behind the trees laughing. "Ugh of course." She sighed, wiping some of the jam off of her face.

"Hey Helga think fast!" Harold said whipping another jam filled balloon at her, Helga dodged it. Harold frowned,

"Look bucko, I knew it was gonna' be you guys all afternoon, now come over here so I can sock ya!" Helga said pounding her fist into her hand. Helga charged at Harold and punch him square in the face. Rhonda jumped back gasping.

"Get your emo hands off my boyfriend!" Rhonda said, running up to Helga slamming her hands onto Helga's back.

"Oh go find Lorenzo already. Me and your boyfriend have some important stuff to discuss, princess." Helga said pushing Rhonda to the ground.

"Don't talk to my girlfriend like that!" Harold shouted pushing Helga to the ground. Helga's hives began to form.

"Woah, easy boy. Shouldn't you be roughin' up your girl's other man." Helga said, smirking, Rhonda sat up and tackled Helga.

"Shut up you bitch!" Rhonda clawed Helga's face. Helga pushed her off like it was nothing and dusted herself off, getting to her feet. Helga wiped some blood off of her face, smirking. Harold looked at Rhonda, his eyes filled with disappointment.

"You and Lorenzo? For how long?"

"Harold I-"

"Forget it Rhonda, I all ready know. You know I just ignored the rumors, because I love you Rhonda, and I thought you did too. I guess I was wrong." Harold said, turning away before walking home. Rhonda was still sitting on the ground.

"I can't believe you! You ruined everything! Rhonda said getting to her feet, tears filled her eyes as she ran after Harold. Helga shook her head with a wide grin on her bloody face.

"That turned out better than I thought." Helga said beginning her journey home. "And Arnold didn't want me to go, Ha! What does he know." She continued speaking to herself. On her way home Helga decided to stop by the police station. "Hey is that kid with the green hat still here? He's my bestfriend and he wanted me to check on him."

"Woah, what happened to you little missy?"

"What? oh haha, funny story, I'm allergic to strawberries." Helga said sarcastically, leaning on the desk.

"I meant the blood sweetheart."

"Oh catfight by the old oak trees haha."

"Anyway, yeah he's still here, We're letting him stay in one of the retreat rooms for now until we can be sure he's safe." The officer said.

"Can I see him?"

"Yeah sure, last door to the left."

"Thanks man."

"The bathroom is the first door on the right if you wanna clean up a bit." Helga ignored the man and headed toward the door where her friend was staying.


	8. Arnold I can't just toss em' away,

"Hello?" Helga said, poking her head into the doorway. "Shrimpo?"

"Helga!" Sid cheered, running up to Helga, wrapping his arms around his friend.

"Hey kiddo, how'd it go?"

"Why is your face bloody and why is your body covered in hives?" Sid asked jumping back.

"Harold and Rhonda attacked me at the oak and now they're over. Now how did it go?" Helga said quickly, she smiled. Sid looked at her confused.

"Wait they're over? Why?"

"I told him about Lorenzo duh. Now how'd it go?"

"Um it went alright, I guess." Sid said, scratching his head, he turned and walked over to his bed.

"Alright? So are they gonna' do something about it?" Sid sat down on his bed.

"I dunno actually. They're gonna' tell my ma' to get outta there too, maybe stay here. I don't think she will. She loves him you know Helga, my dad." Helga sat down next to him. "Helga?"

"Yeah kiddo?"

"I hate it here!" Sid said, leaning over burying his face into his hands. "It's cold and different. I'm scared Helga." Sid cried. Helga put her head on Sid's shoulder.

"Hey. Hey. Buck up kiddo, things are gonna get better for you."

"I can't sleep here Helga!" Helga was hesitant.

"You- you uh can stay with me if you want." Helga said, lifting her head up. Sid looked up at her.

"Boy howdy, you mean it Helga? You really mean it?"

"Yeah sure, why not."

"What about your folks."

"What about them?"

"Won't they get mad Helga?" Helga sat silently for awhile.

"Screw em' Sid." She said, smiling at him. The two talked to the officer, that agreed to letting Sid leave as long as he was in a safe environment. Helga and Sid walked over to Helga's place. They could hear Big Bob and Miriam arguing from a few houses down. "Great." Helga whispered. Sid pretended not to hear her, and tried to ingnore the fighting. Helga opened the door to see them fighting in the front hallway.

"AND WHERE WERE YOU LITTLE MISSY!" Big Bob shouted, Sid hid behind Helga, he didn't feel safe around larger males.

"Out Bob."

"WELL BECAUSE OF YOU, YOUR MOTHER DROVE ALL OVER AND BUSTED UP HER HEADLIGHT!"

"It wasn't my fault B, it was that damn women."

"It was your fault Miriam, you didn't put your turn signal on!" Bob shouted.

"This never would've happened if she was just home on time B!"

"This never would've happened to Olga!"

"THAT IS IT!" Helga shouted at the top of her lungs. everyone jumped with surprise. "I AM FUCKING SICK OF LISTENING TO YOU TWO FIGHT ALL THE TIME!"

"Helga we-" Miriam said.

"Shut it Miriam!" Listen I know that I am not as perfect as Olga. I know I am not her. I'm never gonna' be her!"

"We know-" Bob tried to get out,

"Well obviously you guys don't?! I'm I really that horrible of a daughter?! Why did you guys even have me if I ruined your lives so much why!?" Helga shouted. Her parents stood frozen, along with Sid behind her. "Things are gonna' change around here got it!? Miriam you're going to Alcoholics Anonymous everyday, starting tomorrow got it!? And Bob you're gonna' start by one calling my by my name. Helga. H-E-L-G-A. and two you're gonna start spending more time around the house, helping Miriam out and being oh I dunno' a dad!" Helga stomped her foot, "And if you can't deal with these rules I can leave right now. Is this understood?!" Helga scowled at her parents, she was shaking. Helga never stood up to her parents like that before. Her parents continued to stare at the daughter they had neglected for so long. "Got it!?" Her parents nodded. "I want to be a real family from now on."

"Uh sure Helga." Miriam said.

"Uhh yeah of course Helga." Bob nodded.

"My friend Sid is gonna' be staying with me, and Arnold is coming over after, have supper ready by 7 okay?" Helga said, dragging Sid upstairs. Sid still stared at her amazed. Helga showed Sid into her room, and sat down on the floor.

"Boy howdy Helga I can't believe you just did that!" Sid said with a slight laugh. Helga looked up at him.

"Ha uh yeah me either." Helga scratched her head.

"Good job Helga. You did a good thing."

"Yeah."

"So where am I sleeping?"

"Where's it look like?" Sid looked around and scratched his head.

"I don't know."

"The bed dummy."

"Where are you gonna' sleep?"

"The bed." Sid was hesitant when he heard that. "What? We sleep in the same bed all the time. We've slept in the same bed since 8th grade, since that time you forgot captin cuddlepants at home" Helga said.

"Yes I remember, and we agreed not to talk about that! But what about Arnold?"

"It's not like I'm messin' around with you,"

"I know, I know. But don't you think Arnold will..."

"Sid, girls sleepover in the same bed all the time, what makes us different?"

"I'm not a girl Helga. I just don't want to get between you and Arnold."

"Don't worry about it Shrimpo." Helga said getting to her feet, she turned on some music.

"So when's Arnold coming?"

"I dunno he said sometime after he finishes eating."

"Oh." Sid's stomach growled.

"Hungry?"

"Haha yeah alil'." Sid rubbed his stomach.

"Yeah supper will be done in a while But snack on this for a bit," Helga opened her closet, grabbing some chips from an old box. She tossed them at Sid.

"Why do you have food in there?"

"Incase I don't want to go down stairs to get food while they're fighting."

"Ohh." Sid opened the bag of chips and chowed down.

"You got any other clothes?" Sid shook his head. "I guess we'll go clothes shopping tomorrow."

"You need money for that Helga." Sd said with his mouth full of chips.

"Two words Sid my man. Beeper. Empire."

"Oh right. Will your old man be okay with that?"

"He's gotta deal with it, with all that bull shit those two put me through."

"Knock Knock, can I come in?" Arnold poked his head in the room. "Oh hey Sid didn't know you were here." Sid waved awkwardly to him. Helga smiled.

"Hey bucko what are you doing here? It's still early."

"I had dinner at 6."

"Oh well we're about to have supper in like half an hour."

"That's alright so you ready?"

"For...?"

"Your blades." Arnold raised his eyebrow, placing his bag down, stepping closer to Helga.

"Oh. Do we really have to do this? I mean, I'm not gonna' do it anymore, so you know I won't need them. See. See how that works? Haha." Helga said, backing up to her closet, shutting the door.

"Helga..."

"Arnold I can't just toss em' away, they're my babies. They're part of me. Were there when things got bad. You can't toss away something like that." Helga begged, Arnold continued to walk toward her.

"Helga open the door."

"Arnold please."

"Helga."

"Helga open the door." Sid said, still sitting on the bed, Helga sighed and opened the door. She walked in and kneld down to grab a little pink music box. She looked up at Arnold. Helga opened it up one last time listening to the soothing song play from the box. Beethoven's Moonlight played sweetly, everyone listened quietly. Helga didn't want to give it up. This was a big part of her life, it was to difficult to even think about it being gone. Arnold walked up to Helga and knelt down to her level, placing his hand on her shoulder. The two looked at each, Arnold nodded to Helga letting her know it was time to let go. Helga handed Arnold the little pink box, Arnold slowly closed it. The music slowly faded just as the song was just about to end.

"Wait! I need to hear the ending!" Helga deserately reached over. Arnold moved it away from her. "Arnold please I need to hear it!" Helga leaned over farther.

"Helga no you don't it's okay." Arnold said, he stood up. Helga looked up at him with wide-eyes. She looked like a small child watching one of those late night horror movie specials. Arnold walked over to his bag and carefully placed the small music box in it. Helga sat very still in the closet.

"Come on Helga." Sid said, leaning over to check on her. Helga didn't move. That music was her comfort item when things were too crazy in her life. Like Sid's Captin Cuddlepants stuff frog, Sid went through alot when his mother sold it; nightmares, sleep terrors, sleepless nights listening to his dad and mom fight everynight. This was pretty much why the reason why Sid is the way he is, that stuff animal was his only way for a peaceful sleep, and Helga was about to go through the same.

"Helga! Dinner!" Miriam shouted from down stairs. The boys helped Helga to her feet and helped her make her way down the stairs.

***Harold***

Harold was making his way home, very upset with everything. "I guess this is my fault. For being so mean to Helga all the time. Why did Rhonda cheat on me? I thought she realy cared about me."

**"CRASH***

Harold sat up, his head spinning. "Who was that! Why I autta-!" Harold stopped. "Patty?"


	9. What happened to the Helga I knew?

"Hi Harold." Patty said, she sat up dusting herself off.

"Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Walking home."

"I thought you moved."

"No you just stop talking to me." Harold stood up and helped Patty to her feet,

"Oh yeah sorry about that, so uh, how you been?"

"I've been alright, how about you? Where's your girlfriend?" Harold put his head down.

"I uh I found out that she was cheating on me."

"You didn't know that? I mean sorry man."

"Yeah, so uh, you still arm wrestle?"

"Harold!" Rhonda came running up behind them, "Harold wait!"

"What do you want Rhonda?! We're over, you can't hurt me anymore!"

"Harold I'm sorry!" Rhonda said, trying to catch her breath, "Big Patty? Is that you?"

"Hi Rhonda." Patty said, Harold glared at Rhonda.

"Her name is Patty, Rhonda!"

"Right, But Harold I didn't mean to it just happened. He came on to me! I swear."

"You didn't stop him Rhonda. We're over."

"But Harold."

"Now leave me alone!" Harold watched Rhonda run off in tears, it hurt his heart to hurt her.

"Harold? Are you okay?" Patty carefully placed her hand on Harold. Harold turned and looked at her. She had pale blue eyes to match the skirt she was wearing.

"Thanks Patty but I think I'm just gonna' go home. It was sure nice seeing you again." Harold said, sticking his hands in his jacket pocket and walking away. Patty sighed and journyed the other way.

***Helga's Home***

"Oh boys! Didn't see you there! There's some Kraft Dinner on the counter." Miriam said, stumbling out of the kitchen. Arnold and Sid help sit Helga at the table and started to dish her some food.

"I forgot to ask, why does she have hives?" Arnold whispered to Sid,

"She went to the oak trees, she didn't tell you she was going?"

"No, I had no idea, so what happened?"

"I dunno something to do with Harold and Rhonda."

"I knew it. And uh Sid, is she going to be okay without that music box? I had no idea that it meant that much to her." Sid shrugged,

"I dunno, maybe. There is a lot of attachment to it. But I think a majority of it is the song." Sid explained. Helga turned her head slightly to listen to their conversation. Arnold looked over at Helga.

"I can hear what you guys are saying." Helga said, Arnold placed the bowl of Kraft dinner infront of her.

"Sorry Helga." Arnold said, taking a seat next to her, Sid gave Helga a spoon and turned to dish himself some food. Helga leaned forward and took a few bites of her food. "Should I get you some medicine for your hives?"

"I'll take some after." she said, Sid sat down across from Arnold, taking a bit into his meal and suddenly dropping his spoon.

"Boy howdy this is terrible!" Sid shouted, leaning back in his chair. Helga laughed.

"Well yeah it was made by Miriam. She doesn't know how to make ice! Come on let's grab a bite to eat." Helga said standing up. "Atleast she's trying."

"Helga don't forget your medicine." Arnold reminded her. She rolled her eyes and headed towads the medicine cabinet. "So Sid what are you doing here? I thought you would've been staying in the police station or with child services for the next few weeks."

"Oh uh no, Helga worked some of her persuasive magic and they let me stay with her."

"Oh that is Helga haha, so where you sleeping? The couch? Or Olga's room?" "Or hmm"

"I'm staying in her room."

"Oh, so she's staying in Olga's room."

"Um Olga's room has been locked since she told the family that she was gonna run away to Germany with some struggling actor. It was quite the scene haha."

"You were there?"

"Yeah ha, Helga was helping me with homework."

"I thought Olga was still in Alaska?"

"Yeah she came back, after the guy's acting finally fell through. Still hasn't come to unlock her door."

"Oh. So is Helga sleeping on the sofa then?"

"No. We're gonna sleep in the same bed like we always do. If that's okay with you Arnold. I wasn't really sure, I mean I was asking her and everything, I was telling her I didn't want to do anything to come between you two." Arnold could hear the nevous in Sid's voice as it quickened.

"Um it's alright Sid, I had no idea you two were so close."

"Haha yeah Rhonda use to tease us about how inseparable we are haha."

"Yeah ha," Arnold scratched his head awkwardly.

"What's wrong man?"

"What?! Nothing, nothing." Arnold smiled, reassuring Sid.

"Oh okay. Good." Sid smiled.

"Okay let's go guys." Helga walked in, grabbing her bag from a kitchen chair. Her hives looking slightly better. The guys both stood up, and headed towards the door.

"Litle missy where do you think you're going?!" Big Bob shouted from the living room,

"Out, I'll be back later!" Helga shouted back.

"Alright Olga don't stay out to late." Helga stopped. She rolled her eyes and walked into the living room. She stood in front of the tv. "Hey hey hey! What do ya think you're doing! I'm trying to wattch the game!"

"Look Bob, my name is Helga."

"That's what I said Olga."

"Helga dad. And you're suppose to set a curfew like a real dad!" Helga whined.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Helga sighed, walking out of the room.

"Okay guys let's go." She said walking out the door and slaming it

"Where are we going Helga?" Arnold asked.

"I don't know. I'm craving mexican, what about you Shrimpo?" Helga nudged Sid.

"I was just thinking the same haha." Sid said cheerfully, Arnold looked over at the two, were giggling with eachother

"So Helga, I want you to do something tomorrow."

"What."

"Enough with the longsleve shirts, you're wasting away in the heat. I want you to wear a t-shirt or maybe a tank top." Arnold smiled.

"No way Football Head. Nooo Way."

"Why not?"

"I'll give you one reason and one reason only. Scars."

"So what? You're still beautiful Helga."

"My scars aren't bucko."

"What happened to the Helga I knew?"

"What are you talking about Hairboy?"

"The Helga I know wouldn't care what people thought." Arnold folded his arms and lifted his head challengingly. Helga fell silent.

"Fine." She mumbled. "But this won't end well."

The gang reached the an old mexican stand by the pier.

"What are you guys getting?" Helga asked. Sid's eyes scanded the menu.

"I'm fine thanks." Arnold said.

"Hi can I get the uh, veggie burrito and a large coke." Helga asked the cashier. "Sid what are you getting?"

"Just a second I'm looking, I'm looking!"

"We don't have all day Shrimpo!"

"Okay! Fine can I get an everything but the kitchen sink taco? And uh medium coke."

"Coming right up!" The cashier said.

"Great I panicked."

"What are you talking about Bucko you order that everytime we come here!"

"I know but I got lucky this time." Helga turned to notice Arnold was sitting at the edge of the dock.

"Uh Sid can you-"

"I got it."

"Thanks." Helga walked over to Arnold and sat down beside him. "What's eatin' ya' Football Head?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me Arnold. What's wrong?"

"No I feel stupid."

"Arnold, you're one of the brightest kids I know. Nothing you say can make you sound stupid."

"You and Sid are pretty close."

"Really?" Helga asked. Arnold blushed. "You're worried about me and Sid?"

"I know he won't do anything, and I trust you, but I'm just..."

"Just what?"

"Jealous?"

"You're jealous?"

"Yes, I'm jealous! okay?!"

"Of what?"

"You two have such a great friendship. It's incredible."

"We might have a great friendship Arnold, but he'll never have a great relationship like we've got now." Helga leaned over and gave Arnold a kiss on the check. "Us against the world, right?"

"Right." Arnold smiled. "Thanks Helga. Oh and one more thing, about the uh beds."

"What about them? If it really bugs you, I'll find an old air mattress. Okay?"

"Thank you." Arnold stood up and helped Helga to her feet.

"Guys the food is done!" Sid shouted, Arnold and Helga began to walk back up the pier.

"It's getting late Helga, Grandpa is going to start to worry. Later Sid. Bye Helga." Arnold leaned over and gave Helga a kiss. Arnold began to make his way home as the streetlights flickered on.

"What was his deal?"

"Oh he was worried about the beds thing." Helga said with a mothful of burrito.

"I knew it! He was acting funny."

"Don't worry about it Bucko come on we have an air mattress to blow up."

The two made their way home and ran up the stairs, and began to search for the mattress. The two searched for an hour. Helga and Sid finally got fed up and gave up the search.

"I didn't even know you had an air mattress."

"I don't even know if I got one Shrimpo."

"Oh, oh I got an idea, let's take every cushion in the house and make a bed. Deal?"

"Alright. Deal. I got cushions, you got the pillows" Helga spit on her hand and held it out towards Sid. Sid spit on his and they shook on it.

"Why do I gotta' get the pillows?"

"Because I said so! Now go! Meet you at 23 hours got it?"

"23 hours?"

"11 O'clock Sid." Helga rolled her eyes. The two split up grabbing every comfy item in the house, along with the blankets. It didn't take long before the two had wiped the house clean of everything they were collecting, they both met up with time to spare. "Looks good kiddo, you can take the bed."

"What if I don't want the bed?"

"I don't want the bed either!"

"I'm the guest!"

"So!? I live here!"

"I'll play ya' for it."

"Rock, Paper, Scissors?"

"It's on!"

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!" The two shouted

"Rock!"Helga shouted.

"Rock!" Sid shouted.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!" Helga and Sid shouted again.

"Rock!"Helga shouted, slaming her fist into her hand.

"Rock!" Sid shouted again.

"Damnit Sid this isn't gonna' work if you keep picking rock!"

"Fine!"

The two kept playing until Helga finally won with Rock. Sid rolled onto Helga's bed with a sigh, as Helga flopped down onto her home-made bed.

"Sid?"

"What?" He grunted.

"Something bad is gonna happen tomorrow, I can feel it."

"Are you worried about your scars?"

"Yeah, a little bit."

"Helga don't worry about it. Forget what they think."

"I guess you're right bucko. Night man, and thanks."

Sid rolled over and passed out within seconds, Helga lay awake, deep in thought. _"Sleep Helga old girl, just go to sleep. Just go to sleep it's not that hard, just close your eyes and sleep. Ugh Why can't I do this? This is pathetic!" _Helga eventually passed out from all of the troubling thoughts of tomorrow.


End file.
